As a method for manufacturing a porous metal body having a high porosity and a large surface area, a method is known in which a metal layer is formed on the surface of a resin porous body, such as a resin foam. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-154517 (Patent Literature 1) describes a method for manufacturing a porous metal body in which a resin porous body is subjected to electrical conduction treatment, an electroplating layer composed of a metal is formed thereon, and as necessary, the resin porous body is removed by burning.
Furthermore, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-132083 (Patent Literature 2) proposes a porous metal body composed of a nickel-tin alloy as the porous metal body which has oxidation resistance, corrosion resistance, and a high degree of porosity and which is suitable as a current collector for various batteries, capacitors, fuel cells, and the like. Moreover, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-149282 (Patent Literature 3) proposes a porous metal body composed of a nickel-chromium alloy as the porous metal body having high corrosion resistance.